No hay líder perfecto
by f.titan
Summary: No hay manera de ser perfecto...algo corta... Historia centrada en robin aunque al principio no lo paresca...Deja tu review!


NO HAY LÍDER PERFECTO

Una noche en la torre…

-Me toca ser mario, siempre que jugamos MARIO BROS tu eres mario!- gritó chico bestia

-Pero luigui es verde y tu también lo eres!- se defendió cyborg

-Eso no importa! Tú no eres rojo, y tampoco eres bajito y aplastado!-

Desde su habitación raven trata de concentrarse y meditar… sin embargo, es imposible con los gritos de cyborg y chico bestia...

- Porque tanto alboroto! – se escucha la voz de robin que viene caminando por el pasillo

- Cyborg siempre es mario en el juego! Es mi turno de serlo!-dice chico bestia antes de que cyborg pueda decir nada

- Él es verde! – se defiende cyborg…

-No me importa!- grita robin antes de que ellos lo hagan…-solo quiero que se vayan a dormir! raven trata de meditar star está durmiendo y ustedes solo gritan! Ya vayan a dormir!-termina de decir (gritar) robin

-Porque siempre nos dices lo que tenemos que hacer!- grita chico bestia

-Chico bestia tiene razón!- dice cyborg antes de que robin pueda defenderse…

-Porque yo soy el líder-dice robin y se da media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de poder irse cyborg grita:

-Muy bien, entonces creo que me iré-dice cyborg muy enfadado

-Y yo con él-dice chico bestia

-Muy bien, váyanse, pero no regresen cuando se arrepientan…-dice robin dirigiéndose hacia su habitación y pensando en que no serían capaces de irse…

A la mañana siguiente al desayuno la primera en levantarse fue starfire, tomó una ducha y luego de leer un rato una revista, decidió ir a tomar el desayuno. Cuando llegó a la cocina le pareció algo extraño que cyborg no estuviera despierto, pues el siempre se levantaba media hora antes que ella. Pensó que seguramente se habría quedado en su habitación jugando en su computadora, o talvez solo había decidido dormir un rato más.

Se preparó un garlbog tamaraniano y luego de comérselo, pensó en ir a ver a robin. Se dirigió hacia la pieza de éste, pero en el camino escuché un ruido que venía desde la habitación de chico bestia. Se acercó y pegó su oreja a la puerta…

-_Debemos apresurarnos, son las 8:15, robin despierta al rededor de cinco minutos más_- dijo una voz que por su gravedad era indiscutiblemente de cyborg.

-_Está bien, solo debo terminar mi maleta- _dijo una voz que al contrario de la otra era muy chillona y parecía ser de chico bestia.

-Maleta? Para qué? A donde van?-pensó starfire…

Un par de minutos después se escuchó de nuevo la voz aguda:

_-Listo, ya podemos irnos- _dijo la voz chillona

_-Genial, ahora, la torre este queda en esa dirección, crees poder volar tanto y sin parar? Si nos detenemos lo más probable es que nos alcancen -_dijo la voz grave

_-Vieejo, resistente es mi segundo nombre-_dijo la voz chillona

Muy luego se escuchó un aleteo que se alejaba…

Starfire no pudo resistir a abrir la puerta, pero cuando entró, no había nadie, si duda la voz grave y la voz aguda eran cyborg y chico bestia, pero, porqué se marcharían? Porqué no querían que robin se enterara?

Corrió a la habitación de robin a contarle lo sucedido, la alarma del despertador de robin estaba sonando. Al entrar primero se fijó en el despertador atraída por su sonido, y luego miró al frente viendo un chico de cabello negro bastante despeinado y con un pijama de color azul y sin ningún dibujo.

-Chico bestia y cyborg se han marchado- dijo starfire apresuradamente

-QUÉ!- exclamó robin recordando que él había pensado que ellos no tendrían la capacidad para abandonar la torre…

- Lo que oíste- dijo starfire

-Jamás creí que se marcharan por algo tan estúpido, es decir, siempre discutimos...!- se sorprendió robin

-O sea que tu sabias que se marcharían!-preguntó confundida starfire

-No! O sea, sí, pero no creí que no se marcharían, fue una insignificante pelea! Jamás creí que les importara tanto!- dijo robin con un tono algo extraño

En ese momento iba raven pasando por afuera de la habitación para ir a desayunar…

-Con que el chico bestia se fue eh?- preguntó raven

- Así es- dijo starfire con un tono de preocupación

-Vaya, es el día más feliz de mi vida- sin cambiar el tono de su voz, esto hizo parecer que lo decía en tono sarcástico…

Luego de que robin contara lo sucedido aquella noche, las dos encontraron que robin tenía razón en lo de que la pelea fue una estupidez.

-Bueno, y ahora que, ni siquiera sabemos a donde pudieron haber ido…- dijo raven

-Creo que yo si- dijo starfire – cuando ellos hablaban antes de irse nombraron la torre de los titanes del este, creo que ahí es donde pudieron haber ido- terminó starfire

-Muy bien, después del desayuno iremos a la torre del este, por ahora solo tengo hambre- dijo robin

Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a la torre del este en busca de los dos "desaparecidos" . Al llegar los recibió abeja, le preguntaron si sabía algo de cyborg o de chico bestia, pero ella respondió decididamente que no, esto fue lo que dijo exactamente: no, no los eh visto, son de su equipo deberían saber donde están.

-Ya probaron con tratar de localizarlos por medio de el comunicador?- preguntó abeja

-Sí, ya probamos, los dejaron en la torre, están en la sala-dijo robin

-Ah, bueno, quieren pasar?-invitó abeja amablemente

-La verdad es que siete horas de viaje sin parar despiertan mucho el apetito, yo acepto-dijo robin

-Yo también- se unieron starfire y raven

Entrando a la torre encontraron a más,menos y speedy peleando por el control.

Al entrar robin, speedy lo ignoró, pensando en la vez que lo confundieron con él y pensando: Cómo! Es mucho más bajo, tiene el cabello negro y lleva capa! Más y menos tampoco le prestaron mucha atención solo le dijeron: hola, a lo que robin responde: hola. Entra raven, y los tres saltan de susto ya que aparece desde el piso y entre los tres tomando el control en sus manos. Pero al entrar starfire charlando con abeja, más y menos se paralizaron. Speedy se acercó a ella teniendo la oportunidad.

-Hola hermosa, quieres ir a dar un paseo?-dijo con tono de coqueteo speedy

En eso robin se pone completamente celoso, pensando en que starfire aceptará. Ella solo dice: no gracias, y se aleja con cara de "que rayos". Robin se alegra de su respuesta, y speedy se va a su habitación indignado.

-Ya lo olvidará- dice abeja

-Sí-dice starfire con cara de "espero".

Luego de comerse dos pizzas enteras, robin (robin no se comió las pizzas solo) dice a starfire y raven que deben irse. Se van y apenas abeja entra en la torre, robin toma a las dos chicas de la mano y saltan dentro de una planta.

-Que sucede-preguntan las dos

-No creo que abeja haya dicho la verdad, creo que cyborg y chico bestia están en la torre. Miren, desde cuándo los titanes este tienen un mono verde?-pregunta robin para probar su conclusión

-Mmmm-starfire y raven no pueden encontrar una respuesta…

-Lo ven? Ese era el chico bestia, lo vi asomarse en la puerta- dice robin

Robin propone un plan y las dos dicen que está bien, pues el plan es prácticamente perfecto, pero la parte del principio no le agrada mucho a starfire, robin logra convencerla a cambio de un "premio" que conversan entre los dos (luego sabrán que es lo que es, pero creo que muchos ya se lo habrán imaginado).

Starfire vuelve a la torre del este y le pide a abeja si puede hablar con speedy, ella le dice que está en su habitación: el tercer piso a la izquierda. Starfire entra pero le pide a abeja que la acompañe porque hasta en la torre en que ella vive se confunde. Mientras, raven y robin entran por la puerta de atrás (ellos saben que tiene puerta de atrás por que son planos CASI iguales a los de su torre, ya que están diseñados por cyborg). Y se dirigen a la azotea, suponen que los otros titanes están ahí porque a pesar de que hacía mucho calor, abeja insistió en no ir arriba para almorzar, y inventó varias excusas sin sentido para que no subieran. Aprovechan el momento en que más y menos se pelean por el control, speedy está en su habitación y abeja está con starfire (aqualad no está en la torre, seguramente está en una misión). Suben y encuentran a los dos titanes "desaparecidos".

-O rayos viejo! Dijiste que tardarian horas en descubrir que estábamos aquí!- grita chico bestia.

-Eso fue lo que yo pense! Jamás pense que se les ocurriera enseguida que hicimos un viaje de siete horas!- dice cyborg agitando los brazos apresuradamente

-Ya ven por que les grito, jamás paran de pelearse!- dice robin

-Robin tiene razón-dice raven

-Está bien tienen razón- dicen cyborg y chico bestia

En ese momento suben starfire y speedy y… ¡TOMADOS DE LA MANO! Cyborg mira a robin para ver su cara de celos pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a robin de lo más normal

-Pero creí que n- en ese momento cyborg es interrumpido por robin

-Luego te lo explico- dice robin antes de que a cyborg se le "escape" algo que arruinaría todo.

-Los vez robin? Jamás serás más wapo, más inteligente, o más fuerte que yo.

-Sí- responde robin y luego se da vuelta para reírse en silencio

-Muy bien volvamos a casa- dice chico bestia

-Yo los alcanzaré luego, ahora tengo una cita-dice starfire de a cuerdo a lo planeado

Luego en la torre y después de la "cita" de starfire, raven recuerda que robin le prometió un "premio" a starfire…

-Robin y cuál era ese premio tan especial que convenció a sarfire?- pregunta raven…

-A sí casi lo olvidaba- dice robin tomando a starfire de la mano y llevándosela a la azotea…

En la azotea robin le entregará su "premio" a starfire.

Bueno, no hay para que decir lo que pasó...

F.TITAN

Sociedad A.R.R. (Anti Robin&Raven)


End file.
